The Greatest Gift
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: When Tails delivers Cosmo's Christmas present from him, she tells him that she has already recieved the greatest gift, ever - much to his horror. What does she have that is better than his present for her? One shot. Taismo fluff.


**Hey, everyone. Here's a Christmas Taismo story by me. It's short, but I hope you'll find it sweet. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

Holding Cosmo's Christmas present in his right arm, using his left hand, Tails knocked on the front door of the summer house, where the girl he loved lived.

The little fox shivered at he stood outside the door in the falling snow. He was shivering from both the low temperature and from nervousness. Cosmo's present was inside the large box he was carrying, which was wrapped up in green wrapping paper that had been tied together with red ribbon. Tails had spent the entire day in search for a present for Cosmo. When he eventually found what he thought would be a good gift for her – which happened to be gardening kit – he had purchased it with all of the money he had taken out with him before returning home to wrap it up. He was now about to give Cosmo her present, although she would not open it until the following day.

Tails saw the door handle turn. As soon as the door opened up, he smiled to see Cosmo standing in the doorway, a Santa hat on her head. She beamed happily upon seeing him. "Hi, Tails. Come on in."

"Thanks, Cosmo." Tails smiled back at the Seedrian as he stepped into her summer house, standing in the living room. As Cosmo closed the door behind him, Tails held out the present he was holding towards her. "I came to give you your Christmas present."

Cosmo looked at the present, surprised and slightly taken aback. Her blue eyes widened as her cheeks turned red. "Oh, Tails. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I had to, Cosmo," Tails replied, shocked at how modest she was being.

"But why?"

"Because tomorrow, it's Christmas." Tails held the present out further towards Cosmo. He looked at her with pleading eyes, urging her to take the present off him. "And you have to give your friends presents on Christmas."

Smiling gratefully, Cosmo took the present from Tails, looking down at it with amazement. "Thank you, Tails."

"No problem, Cosmo." Tails looked down at his feet, feeling a little bashful. "I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will."

Cosmo walked over to her Christmas tree, which was standing in one corner of the living room. Brightly-coloured baubles and tinsel were hanging from the branches while a large, yellow star was sitting on the very top of the tree. Wrapped-up presents of all different shapes and sizes were resting at the bottom. Cosmo placed the present from Tails amongst the pile of gifts, noticing it was the largest present of the lot.

Tails looked towards the bottom of the tree, noticing the other presents. "Did the rest of the guys give you those presents?"

"Yes. I told them that they didn't have to, but that didn't stop me from buying presents for them," Cosmo giggled, raising a finger. "Which reminds me; I have to get one more present from the kitchen. Sit down, Tails, and help yourself to some cookies."

As Cosmo disappeared through the doorway that led to the kitchen, Tails sat down in an armchair on one side of the room. He gazed at the Christmas tree, impressed by how hard Cosmo had worked on it to make it look beautiful. Turning to his left, he noticed a red stocking was hanging over the fireplace, which had a small fire burning inside. Tails looked at the table on the right-hand side of the armchair he was sitting in. On the table was a plate, which was full of chocolate chip cookies. Taking hold of one, Tails held it to his mouth and took a bite out of it (taking care not to leave crumbs). His smile widened at the taste, for he could tell that Cosmo had baked the cookies herself. Tails simply loved the taste, so he swallowed the piece of cookie that he was chewing before putting the rest into his mouth.

Cosmo emerged from the kitchen doorway, holding a large box that was covered in yellow wrapping paper that had been tied together with white ribbon. She stepped into the living room, beaming brightly at Tails. "And here is your present from me, Tails."

Swallowing, Tails jumped to his feet, amazed by the sight and size of the present. He walked over to Cosmo, examining the wrapped-up present. "Cosmo…you didn't have to do that-"

"Hey! You've gotta give your friends presents on Christmas!" Cosmo giggled softly.

Tails chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He took the present from Cosmo, smiling at her. "Thank you, Cosmo."

"It's okay, Tails." Cosmo turned to look at the present Tails had given her, her eyes half-closed as she smiled softly. "But do you know what? I already have the greatest gift, ever."

His chuckles stopping dead in his throat, Tails' jaw dropped in shock. His blue eyes widened while his ears perked up. "You have?"

Cosmo nodded without turning away from the direction of the presents. "Yes, Tails. I couldn't really ask for more, even if I wanted to."

Tails closed his jaw, wanting to know who had given Cosmo a present better than his, as well as what she had received that she loved so much. He placed the present she had given to him down onto the carpet. "Who gave it to you?"

The little Seedrian turned to the fox, smiling softly at him with happiness. "Destiny, Tails. That's what gave me the best gift, ever. And it wasn't even on Christmas."

"Oh. And what was that present?"

"A friend, Tails – but not just any friend. A friend who is so kind and wonderful. He's always there for me when I need him. He'll always do what he can to help me, because he has such a huge heart. Whenever I feel alone or in need of help, he comes to my rescue, and I quickly feel so much better, thanks to him." Cosmo looked away, leaving a soft sigh. "I don't know what I would do without him. I feel so grateful to have him around."

Tails tried had not to frown as he felt jealously building up inside him. He could feel his heart growing weak, as if it was about to break. He suddenly felt he was no longer important to Cosmo, at least not as much as whoever she was talking about. "And…who is that friend of yours?"

Cosmo turned back towards Tails and - to his surprise - pulled him into a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, a soft smile on her face. "It's _you_, Tails. Who else would it be?"

"It's me?" Tails remarked with disbelief. He felt his cheeks burning as they turned bright red. His heart found its strength again as it increased the speed of its beats. "I'm the greatest gift you've ever had?"

Nodding slowly, Cosmo kept Tails in her embrace. "You've always been there for me, Tails. I never need to feel lonely, because you always come to keep me company. If I ever feel depressed, you don't take long to put a smile back on my face. If I so much as see you wave to me while I'm passing by, I feel so happy. Thank you so much for being the greatest gift I've ever received – and the best friend I've ever had."

Grinning softly, Tails hugged Cosmo back, touched by her words towards him. "You're welcome, Cosmo. I'm glad I could make you so happy. You're my best friend, too, and the greatest gift _I_ ever received.

Cosmo gently pulled away, giggling softly when she saw Tails' red cheeks. Tails grinned at her softly, his heart continuing to race fast, and raised a hand to wave to her. "Well, I gotta get going, Cosmo."

"Wait, Tails!" Cosmo cried out quickly to stop Tails from walking towards the front door.

Tails, surprised by Cosmo's sudden cry, froze on the spot. He looked at her worriedly, his arm still in the air. "What is it, Cosmo?"

Bending over, Cosmo picked up Tails' present and held it out to the fox, a small smile on her face. "Don't forget your present."

"Oh, yeah," Tails chuckled, his cheeks going an even deeper red. He took the present from Cosmo. "I certainly can't forget this present."

Giggling, Cosmo walked over to the front door and pulled it open for Tails. The snow outside was falling much more heavily, but neither of them noticed, as they were gazing at each other.

Tails walked over to the front door, stopping in front of Cosmo to steal a quick gaze into her blue eyes, giving her a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Cosmo."

"Merry Christmas, Tails." Cosmo smiled softly at Tails as he stepped out of the house, the snow crunching under his feet as he walked along the garden path. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Cosmo." Tails looked over his shoulder, waving to Cosmo as he walked slowly away, holding the present in his left arm. Cosmo waved back, watching with a smile as the fox walked away, before eventually closing the door.

Giving one last smile towards Cosmo's house, Tails then looked ahead and began to make his way through the snowy village, carrying his present, towards his house. He could feel his heart beating fast as he smiled all the way.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this story, but I also hope it wasn't too bad. Please let me know what you think, and Merry Christmas to you all. :)**


End file.
